


Trust

by SolarMoon59



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMoon59/pseuds/SolarMoon59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to know why Ivan won't let him see his body even though they've been together for quite some time.<br/>America/Russia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

They were lovers now, after two semesters together in the same dorm room, and still Alfred wondered _why_.

Why was the Russian (so cute when he blushed and heart-pounding sexy when angered) refusing at every turn to show his body to him? With how long they’d been roommates, at least once he thought he might’ve seen him in his full Russian glory, but instead Ivan hid away, waiting for Alfred to leave before changing or doing so in the privacy of a stall.  
It wasn’t so much the fact that he wanted to have sex with him then the fact that he suddenly felt like Ivan didn’t _trust_ him. What was so wrong with his body that he had to shy away from his lover of all people?

What was worse, anytime he brought up the issue, Ivan always found a way to give him the slip. It was getting to the point where he wondered if Ivan didn’t really trust Alfred at all, and if their relationship was going to end in a break-up.

He toyed with the idea of confronting the man head on. At least that way, maybe he’d finally get an answer from him. One that would actually do their relationship some good.

—-

The American waited for the other student outside of his classroom, texting away on his Blackberry without much heed to the messages he received. He continuously glanced to the door, waiting for when the familiar hand-made scarf would come into his line of sight.

The moment he noticed the slightly frayed ends of the cloth, he nudged his way by the students leaving, grabbing the back of his lovers sweater.

"Hey!"

"Fredka! I did not expect to see you here." The larger man shifting his books from one arm to the other, a soft smile on his lips, until he noticed the determined look on his boyfriend’s face. "Is something wrong?"

Alfred glanced about, as if expecting someone to be eavesdropping, before nodding. “Yea, we gotta talk about something. Something real important, right now.”

Ivan’s brow furrowed, a frown now. “Exactly what is-“

"Just come on!" He took Ivan’s wrist, dragging him out of the building and to their dorm, ignoring the protests that steadily turned into Russian growls as he pushed him into their room, pulling the door shut behind him. The moment the soft click was heard, he pressed his lover against the door, face to face. "We _need_ to talk.”

Ivan gasped softly as he was pinned by Alfred, turning a glare upon him. “How am I supposed to reply if you do not tell me the problem?”

"The problem is the fact you won’t let me see your body, ever! It’s like I’m trying to dance with you and you keep going to dance with someone else!"

What a ridiculous analogy. Of course, Ivan was used to such things from his boyfriend by now. “I should be allowed to show you my body when I feel comfortable, Fredka.”

A soft sigh escaped the others lips, and he pressed into him more, causing the older to try to move back. “I know that, but I mean… you always hide, in the showers, in our room, even during stuff most guys don’t care about!” He tightened his grip,”why are you hiding from me Ivan? I love you, can’t you trust me at all?”

"I do trust you, Fredka," a blush was spreading rapidly across his features.

"Then _why_ Ivan? Please…”

An uncomfortable silence invaded the room, blue eyes focused on Ivan, while he looked away from them, thoughts scattered and confused.

"… because you would no longer like me."

This… was not the response he had anticipated. “No longer like you? Jesus Ivan, why would you think that?”

Ivan shifted slightly against Alfred, violet eyes downcast. He was struggling with the words, piecing them together and then faltering when he thought of Alfred’s reaction.

"… I am fat."

The admittance to such a ludicrous idea nearly made Alfred burst into an unneeded and rude fit of laughter. It was his worry for his lover that kept him from doing just that, loosening his grip on Ivan’s wrists

"You are not! Where did you hear that bullshit?" He demanded, stepping back if only to give Ivan some breathing room.

"It is true! I am fat…!" He fought the urge to tear up, his hands coming down to pull at the ends of his scarf, loosening the material even more. "You would see it if I undressed, and I did not want you to hate me."

Alfred’s face softened, and he took Ivan’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Oh shit Ivan, how’d you get this stuck in your head? You’re not fat, I know you got tons of muscle under those clothes.” He leaned in, pecking Ivan’s large nose with his lips. “You’re fucking beautiful, Vanya.”

Once again he fought down the urge to cry, but quickly found tears spilling over anyway, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him into a rough bear hug. Unfortunately Alfred was not exactly expecting that, and had his breath knocked away.

"O-okay Vanya! I love you too-not so tight!" He managed a laugh as Ivan loosened his grip, holding Alfred flush against his body.

The Russian smiled timidly,finding it was returned with much more gusto. “Thank you…”

"Hey man, it’s no problem.Just remember, I love you, no matter what, okay?"

Ivan simply kept his smile, cuddling into the other happily. It would take him some time, they both knew that, but Alfred was happy to wait.

He loved and trusted him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to college, so I'm not too sure whether I'm right about a few things, but I do hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
